Brother my brother
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is nice story about Optimus prime and Ultra Magnus
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The Predacons and Decepticons had returned Ultra mangus' grudge towards Optimus isn't as strong but it still stands but all of that is about to change he will let go of it.

Koji was glad to see the bots again and now Koji is nearing his 13th birthday. He was surprise there was a few girl transformers one of them was Optimus' mate and one of them was Sideburn's first girlfriend.

"So they escaped." Koji said. Optimus nodded.

"Emergency!" T-AI said. The bots dispatched.

Galvatron attacked. Then who should appear but Sky-byte. Ultra mangus came down to help. Optimus saw something the Predacons and the Decepticons were about to attack Ultra Magnus with all of their lasers. Optimus pushed him out of the way. Ultra Magnus got up and looked just in time to see his brother take the hit that was intended for him. Ultra Magnus ran to him. "Brother." He said. The grudge he had disappeared and was now ready to join his brother he was mad. "You dirty no good machines!" Ultra Magnus said fired on them. They retreated. Ultra Magnus walked up to his brother. Optimus tried to pass the matrix to Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus wasn't sure that he wanted it anymore. He carried Optimus back to the base repairs had begun. Ultra Magnus paced nervously. T-AI was having hard time keeping him stable. Ultra Magnus walked in. I can help if I discharge my energy into Optimus it will save him." Ultra Magnus said. "No you could end up dying!" T-AI said. "I know but I have too." Ultra Magnus said. "But on the battle field Optimus tried to give you the matrix, don't you want it anymore?" Prowl asked. "No family is more important his risked life to save mine I must save his. He is my brother!" Ultra Magnus said. He pulled out a wire plugged it into Optimus and discharged it. Ultra Magnus screamed in pain. Optimus began to heal and Ultra Magnus began to get really weak he could hardly stay awake then he crashed. Optimus woke up fully healed. He looked down and saw his brother. "ULTRA MAGNUS!" Optimus said. Vector Sigma saw Ultra Magnus' act of true love and suddenly a new matrix was created the Magnus matrix.

Ultra Magus was hooked up to many machines some of them were reading his vitals. The machines were beeping. Each beep read a certain vital. The High council sent something that was just made by Vector Sigma. The Magnus matrix. The not said it is meant for the sibling of the prime. Optimus walked into the room where Ultra Magnus was recovering and placed the Magnus matrix in his brother's chest.

Optimus saw all the wires coming out of his brothers body. Optimus sat down right beside him. Optimus was staying at Ultra Magnus' bedside. He fell asleep right by his brother's side.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ultra Magnus awoke he didn't know what happened after he discharged his energy into Optimus. He heard faint beeping. He looked at himself there were wires coming out of his body. He saw a wire with a tube right next to it sticking out of his wrist. He was sure he heard snoring. He looked to his side and saw Optimus fast asleep. Ultra Magnus tried to move but his limbs felt like they were full of lead. And to top it off everything hurt. Without thinking about it he groaned. Optimus woke up. "Just relax" He whispered. Ultra Magnus tried to sit up. But his chest felt extra heavy. "There's a weight in my chest." Ultra Magnus said. "A matrix is heavy thing to bear Vector sigma made a matrix from the sibling of a prime the Magnus matrix and it's yours." Optimus said. "Really wow my own matrix.' Ultra Magnus said. Optimus nodded. "I'm so surprised," Ultra Magnus said.

"About what?" Optimus asked.

"You know that fact that you don't hate me after all that I've done to you." Ultra Magnus said.

"I would never hate you, you're my little brother which means I love you." Optimus said.

"Yes and I hope one day I have a great wife like your's" Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes Elita is great. I hope one day you'll find a lady who is just right for you." Optimus said.

"I'm willing to join you now as long as I'm respected and get my space." Ultra Magnus said.

"Of course we will respect you and if you need your space we will give it to you." Optimus said.

"Thanks" Ultra Magnus said and went back to sleep.

In few days time Ultra Magnus was healed. He was still getting use to having a matrix inside him it made him feel a bit off balance for a couple of days but he managed to get hang of it. He was also getting use to the weight of it. It took a little time but he managed to get the hang of that to. He knew now a Matrix is a heavy thing to bear.

Soon Elita one had arrived. She hugged Optimus. She met Crimsonspeed and her sisters Strongheart and Midnight-arrest and found out they were the Autobot brothers girlfriends. "It's good to see you again Ultra Magnus." She said. "Good to see you again." Ultra Magnus said.

At the cons base Galvatron had an idea he was going to put Optimus into a helpless position. He was going to have Sky-byte turn him into a sparkling.

Optimus was with his wife and his brother. "I hear more Autobots are coming to Earth and some of them are ladies around your age Ultra Magnus so I think you might find one you might really like" Elita one said. "Thanks," Ultra Magnus said.

Sky-byte came out of no where he aimed a weapon at Optimus. Ultra Magnus knew he had to protect his brother so he pushed him out of the way. The beam hit him. He screamed and soon that scream turned into a cry. A baby cry. Optimus got up and saw his brother now a sparkling on the ground crying. Elita picked up Ultra Magnus and Optimus fired on Sky-byte who flew away. Optimus looked at his cry baby brother. He opened his arms and motioned Elita to hand him over. Elita handed him Ultra Magnus. Optimus was now cradling the crying Ultra Magnus. "I'm so sorry this happened to you I should have fired my weapon even though was afraid to hurt you. I'm sorry couldn't protect you." Optimus said. Optimus and Elita headed back to base.

(Sparkling cuteness ahead! Keep reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

In Optimus' arms was crying Ultra Magnus. The other Autobots were surprised. Ultra Magnus had not stopped crying the whole time. "Optimus why hasn't he stopped crying?" Sideburn asked.

"I don't know," Optimus said.

"I'll run diagnostic on him." TAI said. TAI check him over. Then she fitted a beam over him and he calmed down. "He's okay the weapon that did this to him cause a lot of pain but the but the beam soothed the pain away he's okay." TAI said. Optimus picked him up. Ultra Magnus looked at him. _He's holding me I'm a sparkling it's my big brother._ Ultra Magnus thought. "Oppy," He said. "Aw he gave you a nick name." Sideburn said. "It seems he has all his memories, but he has the mind of sparkling but he remembers us and the way he acts around us in way he sees us." TAI said. "So he is still Ultra Magnus?" Prowl asked. "In a sparkling sort of way yes." TAI said. _TAI is nice she fixed my boo-boo._ Ultra Magnus thought.

Ultra Magnus was looking at everyone. Then his little tank growled. _I'm hungry!_ Ultra magnus thought he began to squirm around and made a sound that indicated he was going to cry. _I want my bottle!_ Ultra magnus began to cry. "Oh there, there Ultra magnus." Optimus said rocking him. "My scans show that he's hungry," TAI said. "I'll fix up a bottle." Elita said. Optimus was trying calmed down Ultra magnus.

Elita came back with the bottle. Optimus stuck it in Ultra Magnus' mouth. Ultra Magnus began to drink the contents. His tiny white hands gripped the sides. The others watched him. Ultra Magnus wasn't paying attention to them he was just drinking up the energon. He began to drink a little bit faster. "Slow down no one's going to take it from you." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus drank the last few mouthfuls and let go.

"Boy what an appetite." X-brawn said.

Ultra Magnus made face and got a bit fussy. _I need to burp, I having a little trouble someone give me a hand?_ Ultra Magnus thought. "Look he's a making a face," Sideburn said. Optimus put Ultra Magnus up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. "Sideburn he was making that face because he needs to be burped" Prowl said. "Yes you had to be burped at that age." X-brawn said. Ultra Magnus felt air being forced up his throat. Optimus kept patting. *BURP!* Ultra Magnus sighed.

 _That's better._ Ultra Magnus thought and snuggled into Optimus. "AW!" Everyone said.

Ultra Magnus began to kiss Optimus. "Look he's kissing him," Koji said.

"That is so sweet," Sideburn said.

Optimus got out a crib they had in storage he had it set up in his and Elita's room he didn't want Ultra Magnus to sleep alone. Optimus placed Ultra Magnus in the crib. Ultra Magnus yawned and snuggled in and got comfy. "Hope you like it." Optimus said. _First getting my boo-boo fixed and the energon I would be in sparkling paradise if I had some toys._ Ultra Magnus said. "Maybe I can get the build team to make you some toys how does that sound?" Optimus asked. "TOYS!" Ultra Magnus said in whiny a voice. Optimus chuckled. "Good night Ultra Magnus," Optimus said. "Night night Oppy I love you." Ultra Magnus said. "I love you too brother." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus fell asleep and was sucking his thumb. Optimus quietly tip toed out of the room.

The next Optimus walked into the command center he was carrying Ultra Magnus who was having a bottle. "Morning Optimus." X-brawn said.

"Good morning X-brawn." Optimus said.

"Good morning." Prowl said.

"Morning." Sideburn said.

"Good morning Prowl and Sideburn." Optimus said. Optimus yawned.

"Wow Optimus didn't you get a full recharge?" Sideburn asked.

"Not with him cry for his bottle." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus pulled the empty bottle out of his mouth and said. *Burp!*

"Would like to see Koji? Remember from yesterday?" X-brawn said. Ultra magnus cooed. "X-ban" He said.

His brothers snickered. Ultra Magnus looked at Prowl and said. "Pwowl."

Sideburn and X-brawn snickered. Ultra Magnus saw Sideburn and said. "Sidebuwn."

Prowl and X-brawn snickered. Koji walked in. "Hi Ultra Magnus." Koji said. Ultra Magnus stared picked him up and said. "Ko-ko." Optimus knew that wasn't good idea.

"Ultra Magnus put him down he is more fragile than us." Optimus said. Ultra Magnus put Koji down.

"Sowwy." Ultra Magnus said.

"It's cool. I let you call me Ko-ko just don't grab me like that again okay?' Koji said.

"Kay." Ultra Magnus said.

"I have to go to the fire station. But I'll be back soon. Autobot brothers will you watch him for me? " Optimus said.

"Sure thang Optimus" X-brawn said.

Optimus handed Ultra Magnus to X-brawn. Optimus got close to Ultra Magnus and said. "I'll be back as I can be good for the Autobot Brothers." Optimus said. _Bye bye Oppy be safe._ Ultra Magnus thought. "Bye bye Oppy." Ultra Magnus said. Optimus patted his head and left.

The Build team was working on some toys for the little tyke. They hoped he would like them.

The brothers smelled something. Ultra Magnus needed his diaper changed. X-brawn laid him down and took off the diaper cleaned him up and placed a new one on with out so much as grossing out. "Wow X-brawn you're good at that." Sideburn said. "Thanks I use to help change Prowl's diaper and your diapers all the time when you two were sparklings." X-brawn said.

Sideburn brought in a bottle which Ultra Magnus eagerly took. Ultra Magnus finished it and let out a burp. Koji turned on kids show and Ultra Magnus' optics were glued to the screen. He liked this show. The build team came in. They had a box they placed it down and opened it. They took out some toys Ultra Magnus was interested. Ultra Magnus wanted to play. Ultra Magnus took the hammer and began to pound the pegs. Ultra Magnus saw the shapes and the box with the holes. Ultra Magnus began to put in the shapes. Ultra Magnus then began to stack the blocks. Ultra Magnus then let out a yawn. "Looks like someone is in need of a nap." Prowl said. Ultra Magnus yawned once again he was sleepy. Prowl scooped him up and took him into Optimus' room and put him in the crib.

Optimus had returned that night and found Ultra Magnus fast asleep in his crib.

Two weeks later.

"Optimus I found a way to return Ultra magnus to normal," TAI said.

"Okay how?" Optimus asked.

"All you have to do is surge energy from your matrix to his that will return him to normal." TAI said.

"Will it hurt him?" Optimus asked.

"No," TAI said.

Optimus ever so carefully began to surge the power of his matrix to Ultra Magnus'. Ultra Magnus began to grow then he was sitting on the table. Everyone was high fiving. "What happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"For two weeks you were nothing more than a sparkling and I took care of you." Optimus said.

"Thank you," Ultra Magnus said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Galvatron had another plan this time he was going to brain wash Ultra Magnus and have him destroy Optimus.

Ultra Magnus met this girl name Sock-it they fell in love and began to see each other.

The Predacons and Decepticons came on Ultra Magnus. Galvatron hit him with spark energy. "Ultra Magnus your orders are destroy Optimus prime." Galvatron said. "Yes sir." Ultra Magnus said.

The Predacons, Decepticons soon had Optimus struggling to fight. Ultra Magnus was about to finish him off but looking into his brother Optimus' optics he felt something. Then his memories came by. He saw all what Optimus had done for him. Then he broke freed of Galvatron's control and attack Galvatron. "That was for my family, don't you ever hurt anything I love or brother loves ever again!" Ultra Magnus said. The Predacons and Decepticons retreated after that.

"Thank you my brother." Optimus said.

"What are brothers for?" Ultra Magnus said.


End file.
